Conventional toilet tissue roll holders, and especially the type that are partially recessed in the wall, present annoying difficulties when installing a new roll of tissue. Typically, these holders employ spring-loaded spindles having protrusions at both ends for engaging recesses in the side walls of the housing of the holder. The difficulty arises in compressing the spindle while it is within a new tissue roll and positioning it so that the protrusions engage the recesses in the housing when the spindle is released. The small clearances between the tissue roll on the housing oftentimes causes a miss when the spindle is released, with the roll and the spindle springing outward and falling. In the case of spindles formed of hollow telescoping tubes with an inner spring, the problem is increased because on release, the spindle disassembles with spring force into its component parts and must be retrieved.
These difficulties are particularly troublesome to small children or adults with impaired manual dexterity or vision problems.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a toilet tissue roll holder that avoids the problems presented by conventional holders and enables rapid and easy replacement of tissue rolls or rolls of other types of sheet material without the necessity for a separable spring loaded spindle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a holder that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and can readily replace existing tissue holders.